


ER Panic

by preetkiran1016



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Guts - Freeform, Hospitals, I have no shame, I love this sort of stuff, Self-Insert, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: “I fell on my knife.” He said.“Sir.” Ana deadpanned. “This is a gunshot wound.”The man paused, blank expression shifting slightly before answering. “I fell on my gun.”In which one emergency room ends up with a very grumpy archer.





	ER Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post from kerfufflewatch on tumblr, go check them out!!!!!!!!!!!

       There’s a certain serenity to the emergency room. Stitches, lavages, crying children, broken bones. Rinse, wash, repeat. The cycle continued, nurses starting IV lines and accident patients wailing in the background. Lili hummed under her breath, pen scratching against paper as she finished the last of the night’s paperwork. Three am came and went, the rush dying down as the late night party drunks shambled home. The ER was rather empty, three out of fifteen beds occupied and two nurses on shift with her

       Finally, some peace.

       “God, I hate this.” Ana groaned, collapsing onto the desk next to her.

       “You’re the one who signed up for the night shift.” Lili grinned.

       “No, I got slammed with the worst shift cause Sana hates me. No one else wants to work all night except vampires like you.”

       “Hey now!” Lili gasped, breaking out into a grin, “You should be nice newbie, or you’ll be dinner!”

       “Like hell you will Dr. Goody-Two Shoes.”

       “Bite me.”

       Ana laughed, straightening up, elbows popping loud enough to have Lili wince. She sighed, stretching just as the emergency entrance slid open.

       Lili turned, swivel desk squeaking obnoxiously as her gaze narrowed to the man falling against the emergency entrance. A trail of blood followed him out into parking lot, gushing from his abdomen in thick, periodic spurts. Dried blood covered his face, caked into his hair and smeared across his neck and mouth. His expression was calm for someone holding his intestines in with one hand, eyebrows pinched together as Ana ran over, helping him to his feet. Tangled black hair fell into his face, framed by little silver tufts. They would’ve been cute, barring current situation. 

       “I need assistance.” He rasped, voice full of gravel. 

       Lili groaned. “Code Orange! George, get the surgical team!” She ordered, the nurse nodding and running into hall. She rushed over, Ana asking the usual questions as Lili helped Ana drag the man into a bed. What happened, who did this, do you want us to call the police for you? He scowled, lifting his shirt (god that’s a lot of blood) to momentarily show the deep gash in his side. She snapped a pair of gloves on, cutting away at the tattered shirt, watching the man’s face twist in agony as she pulled away the ruined, blood soaked fabric. A shock of blue interrupted the red, a swirling design she saw before focusing on the bleeding. She could hear Ana talking as she worked, and the palpable annoyance in the man’s voice. 

       “I fell on my knife.” He said. 

       “Sir.” Ana deadpanned. “This is a gunshot wound.”

       The man paused, blank expression shifting slightly before answering. “I fell on my gun.”

       Lili raised an eyebrow, looking up as Ana scowled.  

       “It’s all right sir, we’ll take care of this.” She said, cutting off any other response. “Nurse Ana, start an IV drip, inform the blood bank that we’ll need two units of O negative. And get Dr Goodman down here, _now._ ”

       Ana paused, staring for a moment before snapping to action. John Doe hissed, stoic facade cracking for a moment as she cleaned away the debris.

       Lili sighed in relief as the dirt and gunk washed away, relieving a clean exit wound.

“You’re lucky.” She said. “There doesn’t seem to be much lasting damage. We’ll try to get you fixed as quick as we can.”

       The man grunted, dark eyes watching her every move like a hawk. She shrugged it off, slowing the bleeding as best she could. It wasn’t the worst behavior, but he was cordial, at the most stretched definition of the word.  

       “Do you have a name sir?” She asked. "For our files, nothing else."

       “No.”

       Lili sighed, shaking her hand at the glare he shot her. “Okay, John Doe it is.”

       The man didn’t respond, quiet as she worked. Ana jumped around, setting the IV line just as the surgical team stormed in. Dr. Goodman (intolerable jackass), shuffled in behind them, face red in anger or exertion, Lili couldn’t tell.

       “What’ve we got?” He huffed, glaring at Lili. She rolled her eyes, straightening up as the team surrounded the bed.

       “Japanese male, mid-thirties, gunshot wound in the left lumbar region, clear entry and exit wounds with half a liter of blood loss.” Lili listed, “Suspected damage to the spleen.”

       “Just great.” Goodman grumbled. “We’ll lets get him into surgery. Odhana, get the consent and we’ll get this show on the road.”

       She nodded, stripping off her gloves before leaning down beside John Doe’s head, his eyes locked on her.

       “We need your permission for surgery. There’s damage to your spleen and the surrounding viscera we need to close up and replace the blood you lost. Do you have anything we need to know? Allergies? Medical problems? Joint replacements?”

        He shook his head, pausing for a moment. “My legs... are prosthetic. The connections are not removable.”

       “That’s all right, do you want to ask me anything else?”

       “Do not let them--” he stops, taking a deep breath—“No... no it is nothing. Just do what needs to be done.”

       She nodded, pressing her palm to his forehead, brushing away errant strands of hair as they wheeled him into the prep room, forcing her to step away as they prepped him. She watched, eyes locked with John Doe’s as they draped him in surgical sheets, breaking only as the anesthesiologist placed a mask over his face, eyes fluttering shut as he went under. The OR doors shut, leaving her with a feeling of unease; like the world had shifted, every so slightly.

 

**\---------------------------------**

        "Did you all see the Japanese dude? Odhana you were the first one to deal with him, how much shit did he pull with you?"

        Lili sighed, pouring milk into her tea slowly, lost in the swirl of the fluid mixing together. 

        "Odhana?"

        "No." She said. "He was perfectly polite, calm and didn't try and stop me."

        "Really?" James smirked. "Dude almost knocked Goodman's block off when he came of the sedatives. they dosed him again, he won't walk up for an hour or so."

        "Anyone would try and stab Goodman if they had the chance." Lili laughed. "I know I would."

        James shrugged, Ana rolling her eyes as he started up on more gossip. Mainly about who was cheating on who.

        Lili shook her head, mixing a pack of sugar into the tea, and went back to work.

\-------------------------------------

        Hanzo woke, cotton clouding his head as he shifted. He could hear voices, muffled, like he was underwater, arguing loudly. He hissed, covering his ears, feeling a tug at his arm as he pulled. Someone pulled his hand away, letting him grumble in protest, muscles refusing to cooperate as he settled.

       “He’s fine.” He heard, clearer, now that the fog was lifting. He cracked his eyes open, seeing the old, balding doctor from before. The other doctor was livid, arms crossed as her face twisted into an ugly scowl.

       “He flatlined!! You barely got him breathing again, that’s the third patient of mine this week Goodman, don’t think I’m not watching you.”

       “Get off your high horse Odhana.” Dr. Jackass spat. “You’re just Emergency, stick to bandages and IV lines and leave the real work to us actual doctors  _sweetheart_.” He smirked, shoving past them, the door slamming as he left.

       Scowly nurse snorted, face scrunching up like she smelled something foul. “Wow. Jerk.”

Nice doctor shrugged, shoulder slumping. “I’ll report him in the morning, maybe administrative can get a handle on him.”

       “That man,” Hanzo started, the two to jumping, eyes wide as he muttered “is an ass.”

       Nice doctor barked, dissolving into giggles against the rails of his bed as scowly nurse groaned.

\-----------------------------------

       Lili made small talk with the man throughout the night, flitting between him and the other patients when she had a free moment. The man had a surprising dry sense of humor, better than most of her patients, and they traded quips as the hours crept by.

      “Don’t you think we should call the cops?” Ana whispered, somewhere around 6 AM, once he’d passed out again. “That looks like gang ink.”

      “Saying what? We have a mugging victim that refuses to say anything?” She said, squeezing Ana’s shoulder gently. “Our job is to keep the patients alive. If we have no evidence and there’s no imminent danger, we don’t need to cause a scene. You’ll learn to distinguish the differences after a while, it’s just your first week.”

       Ana grunted, side-eyeing the sleeping man. “If it turns out you kept a gang boss alive, you owe me a Lobster dinner.”

       “You’re on.”

\-------------------------------------------

       Hanzo woke with a start to the beeping of hospital monitors going crazy. He blinked, processing the IV line attached to his hand and electrical leads across his chest. A shout drew his attention to the left, watching the doctor (Odhana, his brain supplied) yelling orders. A small team of nurses surrounded a patient four beds over, and he watched, abdomen pulsing as they tried to revive him.

       They failed.

       He pressed his hand against the thick bandages around his stomach.

       Another day.

       Dr. Odhana walked away from the small crowd, a weary look on her face before she forced a smile at seeing him.

       “You’re up. Feeling any pain Mr. Doe?”

       “No.” Hanzo said, “I feel well, though you seem ready to drop.”

       She chuckled. “Accurate. Keeping you around was hard work. Try not to die on me ‘kay? I’ve had enough of death tonight.”

       “I make no promises.” He smirked, pulling a small, genuine smile from her before she turned away. The doctor’s shoulders drooped as she sat at the desk, eyes glassy as the hospital came to life around them. Her tight bun had frayed, stray pink hair poking out in all directions. She kept writing, oblivious to his staring, so he watched her, how she spoke kindly to the staff, and the patients, when she did rounds not long after. Soon shifts changed, and she left, stopping for a few moments to wish him well.

       “I’ll be back at Eight pm.” Odhana said, dark eyes twinkling. “I’ll bring you some actual good food, I know the food is shit.”

       “That... would be appreciated.” He said, “You are too kind.”

       “It’s nothing.” She shrugged it off. “I’ll see you tonight, try not to pull your stitches out till I get back, ‘kay?”

       “I make no promises.” He said, pulling laugh from her as she walked out, glass doors sliding shut behind her.

       He snuck out three hours later.

\-----------------------------------------------

       “Took you long enough to catch up.” McCree said, observing Hanzo from under the brim of his hat. “You run into any trouble?”

       “Nothing of import.” Hanzo said. “Let us get back, Winston will be expecting us.”

       “Damn right. Let’s get moving.” McCree stood, turning on Symmetra’s portal before waving. “After you Darlin’”

        Hanzo huffed, tilting his chin up, stepping through the portal without looking back.

\-------------------------------------------------

        Lili made her way into the hospital, whistling a happy tune as she greeted Ana.

       “What’s with the sour face Nurse Tisdale?” She grinned.

       “Your John Doe disappeared.” She said, flicking through a patient’s chart.

       “Oh.” Lili paused, “Well… he’ll be fine. He seemed like a resourceful dude.”

       Ana raised an eyebrow, huffing before pulling out a small slip of paper, handing it to Lili. “Dude was a complete weirdo, but whatever floats your boat Doc."He left this for you. Now drop your shit and get to work, I need all the help I can get.”

       "I've seen way weirder." Lili grinned.

       "Yeah yeah, move your ass."

        Lili nodded, entering the locker room to put away her thing, tupperware stored in the small mini-fridge before opening the paper.

       She grinned.

_‘Thank you for your help, I am in your debt. -Hanzo’_


End file.
